


A Night in Joy

by The Neon Gang (clgfanfic)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masterbation, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/The%20Neon%20Gang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin is waiting for Chris, and he finally arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Seven Card Stud #2.
> 
> This is a recycle of an Alias Smith and Jones slash story.

Walking into his hotel room, Vin Tanner dropped his saddlebags just inside the door and headed straight to the small room where his bath waited.  Finding nothing in the small space but the steaming tub and a towel, he back-tracked to the bed and sat down.  Pulling off his boots, he let them drop to the floor and then stood to unbutton his shirt.  He tossed that onto the clean, if slightly worn bedspread, then removed his pants, long johns and socks.

Finally nude, he sighed slightly, wishing he could just climb into the inviting bed and sleep, but he needed the soak.  He padded on bare feet to the small alcove and stared at the full tub, anticipating how good it was going to feel when he was sitting in it.  He climbed in and carefully lowered himself into the almost too-hot liquid.  Sighing deeply, he scooted down so he could lean back against the cool copper surface and waited for his muscles to relax.  He grinned, enjoying the sensation of the water lifting the hairs off his legs and gently supporting his flaccid penis.  Tiny waves rocked his organ, sending tiny pulses of pleasure through his lower belly.  He closed his eyes, enjoying the slightly erotic sensation.  Without thinking, his hands moved lightly over his chest, tracing faint, random paths over his skin.

He stroked softly down his throat and breastbone with his right hand while the left pursued a path along the bruised flesh of his left side.  "Damn Eli Joe," he mumbled under his breath.

He cracked his eyes open and studied his chest.  Large blue-black bruises decorated both of his sides and the lower right quadrant of his abdomen.  The bruises were the result of a tumble down half of a steep hillside.  _Damned bounty hunter_ , he thought.  The little roan mare he'd been riding – Peso still healing after being raked along one shoulder by a mountain lion – had lost her footing, sending him flying out of his saddle, tumbling down the rest of the hill.

But it never would have happened if Eli Joe hadn't snared him so damned well in Tascosa.  One way or the other he had to find a way to clear his name, or some suspicious sheriff or hungry bounty hunter was going to put a bullet between his shoulder blades.  It was sheer luck he and Chris had eventually lost the seven men chasing them in the steep, rocky canyons.

He pressed his head back and rolled it side to side on the lip of the tub.  Eli Joe had gotten him into the mess, but there was no way he was going to get him out of it.  He was dead and buried.  There were days Vin still wanted to flatten Chris over that, but Larabee had only shot the man when he'd drawn a knife on Vin.  Larabee had saved his life, but he'd also condemned him to life on the run at the same time.  And that was the problem.  He wasn't on the run.  He was settled down in Four Corners and using his own name, neither move particularly smart for a man with a $500 bounty, dead or alive.  But he refused to use an alias.  And the folks in Four Corners needed him, him and the other peacekeepers, who were the closest thing to a family Vin had had since he was a boy.

 _Bunch 'a mother hens_ , he thought, still amused by the way Chris had insisted they stop when they found the small town of Joy in order for Vin to rest up a few day.  Larabee had even insisted the local doctor take a look at Vin's ribs, but he only pronounced them bruised, not broken or cracked.  A few days rest was all the tracker needed, he'd said – rest and a hot bath to ease his aching muscles.

An impish grin stretched across Vin's face as he remembered the concerned expression on Chris' face while the old sawbones examined his ribs.  Larabee was one of the most attractive men Vin had ever met, and when he got that worried look on his face, he was even more alluring.

Leaning back, Vin stretched out and let the hot water do its work, leaching out the aches and pains riddling his body.  He eyes closed again as he thought, _Not that Chris is comely in the same way as Ezra_.  He was too rough around the edges to be considered "handsome."  He was tall and a little lanky, with wide shoulders, narrow hips and long legs.  But his arms were strong, and his hands were a lover's hands.

Vin chuckled softly, his hand coming up to tenderly tease one of his nipples.  Behind his closed eyelids he could see Chris' long fingers, fingers that had explored places on his body no woman ever had.  The man's touch was gentle and loving, at odds with his intense appearance.

It was Chris' eyes that had first attracted Vin.  He pulled on the hard nub of his nipple and ground his butt against the slippery bottom of the tub.  Those damned burning green eyes that seemed to look right into his soul to read the secrets hiding there.  Secrets Larabee had delighted in bringing out into the light of day… and the shadows of the night.

He shifted his hands, rubbing and pulling greedily at his other nipple.  His free hand rubbed roughly down his abdomen and he sucked in a sharp breath as he passed over the bruises, but then groaned lowly, enjoying the sensation.  His fingers moved snake-like through the tangle of light brown hair at his groin until they wrapped around the length of his limp sex, causing it to thicken when he squeezed, imagining that it was Larabee's hand on him, not his own.

In his mind he could see Chris, lying beside him, his hand reaching out to hold him.  He'd squeeze and pull, his fingers working the growing shaft like he was milking a cow…

Vin sighed and moaned softly as he pulled on his growing erection.  The hot water would make it hard to come, but it felt too good to give up.

While one hand moved from nipple to nipple, pulling, squeezing, and rubbing, the other stroked, pumped, and teased at his cock.  The water lapped at the sides of the tub, small waves of growing need.

Placing his feet against the cool copper, Vin scooted down lower in the water and reached past his semi-erect cock to fondle his balls, pulling and squeezing on them while he watched his erection grow harder.  He could imagine the feel of Chris' lips on his cock, licking, sucking, forcing him to climax.  Sweat broke out on his upper lip and forehead and he bit down on his lower lip, wishing it was Chris' teeth.

Abandoning his aching nipples, Vin ran his hand down his side, over his hip and around the curve of his butt until the tip of his finger reached the small tight pucker of his ass.  He pressed forward until his finger slipped inside to just past the first knuckle.  He groaned and grabbed his erection, squeezing the exposed head as he wiggled his finger.  It was too much.

Pulling his finger free, he sat up.  _Damn, where the hell's Larabee anyway?_ he wondered.  He stood and reached for the large towel that hung on a rack.

Stepping out of the still-warm water, he toweled himself dry, attacking his partial erection last.  It immediately grew harder.  He scowled at the randy appendage and shook his head.  There was just one thing to do…

He strode out of the alcove, coming to an abrupt stop when he reached the larger room.  His eyes widened and his breath caught as he watched Chris, who was kneeling in the center of the bed, lean forward, reach between his legs and rub oil onto and into his ass.

"Took you long enough," Larabee said thickly.  "I was ready to come in there and drag you out here."

Vin's gaze shifted from the gunslinger to his own full erection, then Chris again.  Behind the man, the pillows had been arranged so Vin could sit up and lean against them and the wall.  Without a word he walked to the bed and climbed on, then scooted up against the pillows.  He leaned back, his eyes never leaving Chris' back.

Larabee handed him the small bottle of oil and Vin wasted no time pouring out a little and rubbing it over his throbbing cock.  He returned the stopper, then leaned over and set the bottle on the nightstand.

When he was resting against the pillows again, Chris said, "Lift your knees."

Vin bent his knees, pressing his feet against the bed, and Chris, on his hands and knees, moved back toward him.  The man's hairy legs brushed against the tracker's naked butt and he stopped.  Straightening on his knees, Larabee reached behind and pulled the cheeks of his ass apart, revealing the glistening, waiting pucker.

Vin grabbed his cock, pulled back his foreskin and held it steady as Chris slowly lowered himself.  The tracker moved the tip of his sex so it touched the tight pucker.  He heard Chris take a deep breath and let it out, and then felt the muscles relax slightly.  Using his hips, Vin pressed up and felt the tip of his cock begin to enter the man.

Chris met the gentle thrust, pushing down and capturing the crown. He groaned and hissed softly, "Oh, yeah…"

Vin thrust his hips again, embedding himself a little deeper in the tight, hot hole.  Chris groaned again, pushing down to meet the next thrust with equal force.

Reaching out, Vin gripped Larabee's hips, pushing him down as he bucked upward again.  The tracker moaned softly.

"Again," Chris hissed, his head arching back.

Vin complied, thrusting harder this time while he pushed down on the man's hips, finally impaling the blond-haired man on the full length of his cock.

"Yer so tight," Vin sighed.  "So hot."

Larabee squeezed his muscles tighter still, drawing a sharp gasp from the tracker.  "Ya make me come, y' keep that up," he warned.

"Hang on," Chris said thickly as he slowly leaned forward so his elbows rested on the bed, his ass locked to Tanner's groin.  He rocked his hips forward slightly, pulling free a couple of inches, then pushed back, pressing the erection back in.

Vin's head pressed back against the pillows, his fingers curling tightly into the flesh of Chris' hips, causing the man to moan in pleasure.  Vin closed his eyes, lost in the sensations that swept over his body.  When Chris rocked forward he took a deep breath, and when the man rocked back, he thrust forward.

Both men moaned.

Larabee forced one of his hands between his legs and grabbed his cock, pumping himself as he rocked back and forth, setting a smooth tempo that Vin matched with powerful, hard matching thrusts.

Chris knew neither of them could go much longer, but he was determined to extend their lovemaking as long as possible.  He rocked forward and stopped.

Vin whimpered softly and opened his eyes.  Chris squeezed his muscles again, and the tracker's eyes closed.

"Bastard," Tanner hissed through clenched teeth.

Larabee sighed, "So close…"

Vin was close as well, and he knew what Chris wanted.  Taking a deep breath, he jerked his hips forward and upward, stabbing himself as deeply as possible into the tight passage.  His hands moved off the man's hips, urging him to straighten.  He rubbed his hands up Larabee's sides until he found the hard nipples and pinched.

Chris' back arched and he rocked his hips faster, harder, grinding his ass onto Vin's cock.  The younger man met the rhythm, bucking as hard as he could until he came.  Holding onto Chris' chest, he emptied himself into the man.

The gunslinger reached down and grabbed the crown of his cock, forcing the foreskin back and squeezing hard, allowing himself to experience an orgasm without ejaculating.  He had more plans for the evening.

When Vin's fingers relaxed, Chris leaned forward and rocked one last time, pulling himself free.  He crawled forward, then turned on the bed and joined the tracker, leaning back against the pillows, his erection still poking up like a flagpole.

"Yer turn?" Vin asked hopefully.

Larabee nodded.  Sitting up, he motioned for Vin to do the same.  The younger man complied and Chris grabbed two of the pillows.  He set them one on top of the other in the center of the bed, but closer to the foot.

Vin pointed to himself and then the pillows, asking the silent question.

Chris nodded.

Crawling to the pillows, Vin lowered himself down onto them so his ass was invitingly elevated and his flaccid cock pressed down along the cushions.  He listened to Chris grab the oil off the nightstand, then settle back onto the bed.  The slick smacking sounds of the man coating his cock sent a pulse of life through Vin's own.  Then a finger slipped into the crack of his ass, delivering a coat of the slippery substance.  That same finger teased with tiny circles around the bud of his anus until Vin groaned and pushed back, demanding the man enter him.

Larabee refused, though.  Instead, he lightly but rapidly tapped his fingertip against the sensitive opening, grinning when Vin's feet began to flutter in protest.  Only then did he sink his finger in to the second knuckle.  He twisted.

Vin groaned into the bedspread, his fingers curling into the material.  Chris worked the already relaxed opening a little more before withdrawing his finger.

"Damn, Cowboy, y' got me hard again," Vin half-growled.

"Good," Chris chuckled, spreading Vin's legs a little further apart and positioning himself between them.

Pulling the tracker's cheeks apart, he held them open and positioned the tip of his cock against the well-prepared pucker.  "Push back," he told Vin.

The younger man did as he was told, driving back, pushing back foreskin and forcing the head of Chris' cock into his ass.  Vin groaned, long and low.

"Next time I want you to do this to me," Chris said softly, stroking his hands down Vin's back.  "But I want you to tie me down."

The image exploded in Vin's mind and he moaned and ground himself back farther on the man's thick cock.  The gunslinger met the push with equal force, sliding in to the halfway mark.  Then Chris pulled back out so only the head of his cock was sheathed in the tight passage.  He leaned forward slightly, saying, "Then I want you to fuck me… like this."  He shoved forward, burying his cock in Vin's ass.

"Yesss…" the tracker hissed, grinding his hips in small, tight circles.

Chris, already close, knew he couldn't last long, so he leaned over and slid his hand under Vin's lower belly, grabbing the stiff cock and working it while he rode in and out of the tight, hot sheath that surrounded him.  When he felt the first rush of semen squeeze out between his fingers, he came himself.

When his last shot filled Vin's ass, Larabee pulled out and flopped down on the bed.

Vin pushed himself up so he was resting on his knees.  The satisfied expression on Larabee's face prompted a grin and he reached for the two pillows, tossing them at the man, who caught them and shoved them back into place at the head of the bed.

Vin maneuvered around and lay down next to his lover.  "Y' got the worst timin', Larabee."

"Oh?" the man replied, his eyebrows climbing.

"I jest took a bath."

Chris chuckled lowly, one fingertip gently tracing the outline of one of the bruises.  "You're gonna be sore as hell tomorrow."

Vin snorted.  "Hell, won't be the first time."

Chris' gaze shifted from the bruises to Vin's face.  "I don't want you to get hurt anymore, Vin.  We've got to find a way to clear your name."

"I know," Vin assured him.  "And we'll find a way, one of these days…but you're right."

"About what?"

"'M gonna be sore t'morrow."

Larabee grinned.  "Guess I'll just have to hang around, maybe give you a rub to ease the pain."

"Hmm," Vin replied, appearing to carefully consider the idea.  "Think that might be a good idea…"

"Yeah?" Chris asked, rolling off the bed and walking around to Vin's side.  He extended his hand as he said, "Just remember this: you never know what might… come up."

Vin accepted the proffered hand and allowed Larabee to help him stand.  "Reckon I've got an idea or two."

"That all?" Chris asked, leading them back to the alcove and a quick bath in the warm water.

"Trust me, It'll be more 'n enough."

"We'll see," the gunslinger said with a devilish grin.

 

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ *


End file.
